Mine
by Peachie . D
Summary: Zoro has cat ears and a stripped tail, enough said. Zorobin. One-Shot.


He has a tail and cat ears.

Like, literally, he had a long orange and black striped tail sticking out of his behind and big black cat ears pocking out of his head.

Robin, apparently having _the balls_ to even approach him, as quoted by Ussop, eyes the man beast curiously. Everyone stands behind her, Luffy literally over her shoulders trying to get a good look at him.

_Green hair._

She reaches out to pet him, touch him and he starts growling viciously, she takes a step back with the others.

"W-what the hell is he?" Nami asks nervously, standing behind a drooling heart eyed Sanji.

"I'm not sure." she says after a minute, watching said man beast stock off angrily, glaring daggers at her.

Only her.

She couldn't describe the weird tingling feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

He comes back to her balcony the next night.

She walks up to the sliding glass door of her apartment, her hand pressing against the unlocked handle of it.

"Do you want to come in?" she asks softly, hoping not to anger him. She watches him stock up to the door and sit down. He crosses his arm against his chest and leans against the glass, closing his eyes.

She hears snoring a few moments later.

* * *

"I can call animal control or something, you know. I don't trust that thing around you, what if he's aggressive." Robin holds her cellphone with her shoulder as Nami talks, both her hands holding the handle of the sliding door.

He's there again, watching her.

"Robin? Are you even listening to me!?" Nami yells and Robin chuckles.

"Yes, I'm listen."

"_Okay_, like I was _saying_, get rid of him."

Robin kneels down, now face to face with him. He's glaring again, but doesn't move away.

"I don't want to get rid of him." Robin says.

The phone is quiet for a minute. "What! Robin, _seriously_, we don't even know what the hell he _is_! Like is he a catman or a manbeast? What if he's just crazy and glued that shit on and is just waiting for you to let him in your place to eat you alive!"

Robin stands up, unlocking the handle of the sliding door. "I'll call you right back, Nami."

"Robi-"

She hangs up and places the phone on the floor.

"Come in?" she asks him and slides the door open slowly.

He turns around and leaves, Robin watching him jump off the balcony.

* * *

She leaves the balcony door open for him the next night.

He lingers and she just watches.

* * *

Robin jumps back, holding her hand tightly as he runs out the sliding door and jumps over the balcony.

She runs to the kitchen and runs hot water over the bleeding bite wound on her hand.

Maybe he was dangerous.

* * *

She doesn't tell her friends about the bite and thankfully he didn't go in to deep.

"You came back." she smiles, watching the said man freeze halfway in the door. He looks at her, ears pushed back and a low growl rumbling from his lips. Robin stays still, her good hand unconsciously taking a hold of the other.

He stares at her hand for a minute before walking into her apartment, passing by her. Their shoulders brush but he doesn't growl or glare.

She's taller then him, she notices.

He seats on her couch and falls asleep soon after.

Robin closes the sliding door and walks off to her bedroom to grab a blanket for him.

* * *

He doesn't leave and soon enough he stops growling at her, but still glares.

She fine with that.

"Sorry about that."

She looks up from her book in her lap, her eyebrows raised slightly. He looks at her bandaged hand before looking at her.

"So you _can_ talk, I knew it."

He groans, "Whatever."

* * *

Her heart skips a beat when he pounces on her, the plate of food she had for him forgotten on the floor. He pinned her arms down and straddles her hips, his face inches from hers with a deadly glare.

Without hesitating, she cups his face.

She's been wanting to touch him again since she got bit.

His eye's widen, breathing hitched. He soon presses his body against hers and she can see his ears press down against his head.

"Do something." she whispers, her cheeks now flushed.

She doesn't know if she should be feeling like _this_, but she honestly didn't care.

He was a man, she knew that for sure. Why he had ears and a tail, she had no clue.

But again, she didn't care.

He licks her neck and she bites her lip, suppressing a moan. The tingling feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was back. She raises her hips in between his legs, now very much aware that he was clearly feeling the same way she was.

"Do something." She whispers again, her hands roaming down his sides.

They both jump when her phone goes off and he stands in front of her, walking out of the apartment without looking back.

She sits up, running a hand through her hair. She looks over at the sliding door, her heart beating hard against her chest.

* * *

"Law's been asking for you." Nami says.

Robin looks up from her lunch, "Of really?"

Nami grins, "Yes, _really_. I think he wants a second chance."

Robin chuckles lightly, "I'm not interested."

Nami giggles and takes another bite of her pizza, "You should think about it though, he really does love you."

Robin simply smiles, a green haired man still on her mind.

* * *

He doesn't come around for a full week.

She smiles sadly, standing against the railing of the balcony.

Her chest feels tight.

* * *

She's been talking to Law a lot lately since he stopped coming.

"So, what's been bothering you Nico-ya?"

Robin raised a brow, "Nothing's bothering me."

They stay quiet for a while, walking down the street to her apartment.

"Well, since nothing is _bothering_ you, you gonna cook me something?" He smiled, throwing a arm over her shoulder. "I'm starving."

Robin smiles, "Sure, but you're washing the dishes."

* * *

He hasn't come back in three weeks.

"He did ask you out!" Nami squealed and Robin held the phone a few inches away from her ear. "What did you say? Yes? I know you said yes!"

"I told him I'll think about it."

"Oh my god, why!" Nami dragged out the why when she said it.

Robin bit her lip.

She been wanting to tell her about the green haired man, her weird feelings for him. How she's been kind of depress since he stopped coming over every night just to watch her from a distant.

"Can I tell you something?"

She heard her suck her teeth. "Duh, I'm your best friend."

"Remember when we saw that man with cat ears and tail?"

It was silent for a second before she questionably hummed a_ Uh huh._

_"_He kept coming, well, he _use_ to come to my balcony and just glare at me."

"_Okay_,"

"He bit me-"

"_What_!?"

"But he said sorry, I didn't know he could even talk."

"Robin, you can gave _rabies_ or something! I knew I should have called animal control. Watch, I'm calling them first thing in the m-"

"He's a man, I know he is. I don't know why he has cat ears and that damn tail, but he's _human_. I know he is."

"I got animal control on speed dial."

"_Nami_."

She huffed over the phone, "How bad was the bite?"

"Not that bad, the mark is gone now."

"Well, I guess _that_'s good. Did you at least get rid of it?"

"_Him_."

"Whatever."

"He hasn't come back since he pinned me down against the floor."

She heard something drop on the other line, probably a cup. "It did _what_?"

Robin closed her eyes, "_He_ pinned be down on the floor and licked my neck but I didn't push him off or anything. I _let_ him."

She could her Nami murmur a few curses, "Robin, do you _like_ it?"

"_Him_."

"_Whatever_."

Robin felt a smile creep on her face. "Honestly, I really think I do."

"It has ears and a fucking tail!"

"I don't care."

Robin could literally imagine Nami shaking her head. "_Whatever_, do what makes _you_ happy, you know. I can't really judge since I'm with the gluttonous monster. Just, _ugh_, don't let him hurt you again or even _touch_ you. As a matter of fact, don't even let him breath your air until we find out what he is. If you _must_ like him, do it from a distance, if that makes sense."

* * *

He come back on the forth week.

It was raining hard and he was soaked. Her heart literally skips a couple of beats when their eyes finally meet. He looks a bit buffer, but it could just be the wet shirt playing tricks.

"I missed you." she whispers.

He only stares at her.

She could feel the tension stiffen in the room.

He walks off to the door but doesn't leave, he just sits on the floor and leans against the glass. He crosses his arms and soon enough, he's snoring.

* * *

"Zoro."

She looks up from her book and smiles when he snorts at her.

"My name is Zoro _woman_."

"I'm Robin."

* * *

"Why do you have ears and a tail?" she asks it suddenly one day and he looks at her, clearly annoyed.

"Because I _do_." he answers and leaves it at that.

Robin pouts, "That's not a good answer."

"I don't care."

She pouts deeper. "Well, can you at least tell me why you don't talk much? And why do you act like a cat?"

"I don't act like no god damn _cat_." he groans, stretching the back of his head.

"_Sure_." she says.

He later tells her he ate a strange fruit when he was a kid and the ears and tail suddenly grew in. He doesn't talk because he simply doesn't want to and he_ does not act like no fucking cat_.

* * *

He tackles her and pins her to the wall.

He kisses her, full on the lips with tongue.

He grinds his groin in between her thighs, causing her to moan.

He lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and rips off her dress and panties.

He thrusts into her vigorously, one hand holding up her leg and the other tightly gripped on her ass.

He groans her name as she whimpers his in his ear.

* * *

He's laying beside her, arm draped over her naked body.

She knew it, from the moment she saw him, that he was something else.

Someone sent for her.

* * *

"Was he _good_?" Nami repeated, smiling mischievously.

Robin kept a straight face, even though she knew very well that her face was turning pink. "Yes, very."

Nami was about to yell something, probably inappropriate, before Robin covered her mouth with her hand.

She pushed Robin's hand away, "Sorry, _sorry_, but _damn,_ I know you too damn well. It takes_ a lot_ to please you and you just seem more _happy_, he must be doing something right for a man cat."

"Man," she corrects, smiling. "He's a man, the ears and tail are just _there_."

"_Just there_?" Nami questioned. "I'm telling you, animal control can probably tell us for sure."

* * *

Robin looks at the lock screen of her phone, a new message from Law up in blue.

_What yu doin 2nite?  
_

She smiles, typing in letters.

_Staying with my bf _

She sets the phone down, making sure to put it on silent before walking back into the living room, a naked man sitting on the same spot on the couch where she left him.

"Sorry about that." she whispers, taking a seat in between his open legs.

He growls and suddenly topples her over, making her land on her hands and knees under him. She moans when presses his hips on her ass and she arches her back against his bare chest.

"_Mine_." he groans.

Suddenly his tail wraps around her hips and he rips off her underwear, exposing her to him.

He position himself behind her and thrusts into her hard, earning a loud moan of his name from her lips.

His thrust became more deeper and he leans over to kiss the back of neck while his free hand messages her breast.

His ears press down against his head as he flips her over, landing her on her back. She pulls him down with him, her arms wrapped around his strong neck. With both hands around her wide hips, he starts pumping into her.

He lays his forehead over hers, watching closely at the faces she makes.

Her lips parted, her eyes half lidded.

He never seen someone so beautiful.

* * *

"He better keep you happy," Law smiles, a hand over Robin's head. "Or I'll kick his ass."

Robin smiles back.

* * *

She found out that he likes to be stretched behind his ear, the left one more then the right.

She found out that he hates being around other people and loves to drink, sake in particular.

She found out that he loves holding her, in anyway, but mostly when he is claiming her as his.

She later found out that he hates when she leaves the apartment.

* * *

They're both on her bed, catching their breathes when he tells her to seat on his face. She nobs slowly and with some effort, crawls over him. He locks her thighs with his arms and his tongue slides in, causing her to moan delightfully. A gasp comes out raspy when he suddenly sucks the little pink bud of her womanhood harshly, his tongue then dragging down her folds flat. He vigorously thrusts his tongue in and out of her while his hand now rubs her bud.

She comes a few moments later and he laps up all her juices, like an animal.

* * *

Her hand was behind his ear, his left on, stretching it gently.

She was falling asleep, he could tell and without really realizing it he touches her face.

He knew she was the woman he's been looking for, if he wants to admit it or not. He set off looking for her and actually found her. He didn't even know _who_ he was looking for, he just knew he was looking for _her_. It took people months, _years_, to find their person and he found her.

Without any help, just on instinct.

She even fit the imagine he had put in his head when he set off to find her.

He found what was always his.

* * *

"We don't talk much." Robin confessed, taking a sip of her coffee.

Nami raised a brow, "Do you think he's just using you for sex?"

Robin put the cup on the table, looking down at her hands. "I honestly don't know."

Nami smiled sadly, "You love him, don't you."

Robin closed her eyes, "No, not yet, but I'm getting there."

"You're in deep with a man cat beast."

"A _man_." she corrected.

"_Whatever_, just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Robin felt a lump in her throat.

* * *

She was bent over the dinner table, one hand pressed against the back of her neck and the other gripped tight on her thigh. His tail wraps around them both tightly.

He was fucking her _hard_.

She was loud, moaning his name and telling him to go harder.

He complied with harsher thrust and a tighter grip on her body.

_Mine_.

He kept groaning it lowly.

_You're mine._

* * *

She's sick.

She's laying in bed tense and shivering.

He doesn't know what to do, so he just crawls in and hugs her closely. She relaxes under his embrace.

* * *

She's better by the second day and she rides him.

They're covered in sweat and he's moaning _mine_ over and over again.

"You're mine." he groans, releasing inside her.

"I'm yours." she whispers back, a hand placed over his heart.

It's beating just as fast as hers.

* * *

Nami's in her office one morning on the phone with Luffy, whom was complaining about being hungry.

She didn't notice when he walked in.

"Is something up with Robin?" Law asks suddenly, leaning over her desk.

Nami jumps in her chair, surprised. "Don't scare me like that! And no, why would she?"

Law sighs, "I don't know, she hasn't been around as much. I know she has a _boyfriend_ but, like, I miss her you know."

Nami smiles, "I'll tell her you said that."

* * *

"Law's been asking for you." Nami says over the phone, feet propped up on her desk.

"He's always asking for me." Robin giggles, running her fingers in between Zoro's ears.

Nami laughs, "I know, he got it so bad for ya. But anyways, how have you and _beast cat man _been."

Robin smiles, "We're good, he talks to me a lot more."

"Yea, _talking_." Nami snorts and Robin blushes. "Well, I'll call you later, I'm swarmed in paperwork. I don't know how you finish it so damn fast!"

* * *

Zoro was growling before the knocking even started.

Robin sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the night stand, the clock reading a bit after midnight.

_Who would come over at this time._

"I'll be back." She yawned, throwing her bare legs over the edge of the bed and pulling on her night robe.

She closed the bedroom door.

Once she got to the door, she looked through the peephole, only to step back a bit.

Law was standing there.

She unlocked the door and opened it. He barged in, kissing her.

A second later, she pushed him off, "What are you _doing_?" she glared, whipping her lips in the process.

"I don't know, but I gotta do this. All I been thinking about is you and how I want _you_. This man you're with, leave him for me. I promise you I'll make you happy, I'll take care of you. Please, Robin."

They been together in the past, she did love him. _Did_. She didn't love him anymore.

She closed her eyes, running her hand through her hair. "I'm in love with _him_."

"Leave hi-" he couldn't finish. Before she could reach her arm out to grab Zoro, who literally _ran _past her, he was already in front of the other man and punched Law in the face. He stepped back after, holding his face and grinning darkly. "So this is him."

"She's _mine_." he growled.

Law eyes suddenly widen when he saw the ears, pressed back against the mist of green hair. His eyes then darted to the tail swinging stiffly behind him.

"What the _hell_ is he?" he asked.

"She's _mine_." he repeated.

Law looked back at Robin, who walked up behind the man and wrapped her arms behind him.

* * *

Robin held an ice pack to Zoro's hand, it was a bit swollen after punching Law.

"You didn't have to hit him." Robin whispered, looking at him. He was facing the wall, glaring.

His been furious this whole time.

"He kissed you." he said, after a minute.

Now Robin looked away, "Yea, when I opened the door."

"And you let him." he growled, now looking at her.

"No, why would I ever-"

"Yet you're mine." he cut her off, pouncing on her and pinning her to the couch under his body. "You're _mine_, how _dare_ you let someone kiss you."

Robin's eyes widen, "I didn't let him kiss me! He barged in and -"

"You let someone _else_ touch what's min-"

She slapped him hard, now glaring up at him.

He started breathing heavily and his growling become deeper, glaring at her so murderously. Her hand pressed against his chest, trying feebly to push him off. He didn't budge and deep, deep down in the pit of her stomach, she felt a little scared.

His grip on her arms tighten to the point that he hurt, "_Mine_."

"Get off." she said sternly even though she was starting to shake.

Her heart felt broken and her eyes started to sting. She's been through this before, being scared of the man she was with. She'll be damned if it ever happened again. Even if it meant losing him.

She really didn't want to lose him, she loves him.

She so in love with him.

"Please, get off." she repeated, squirming under him. She has never felt so weak. "Please."

His glare suddenly went away and he attacked her neck viciously, his panting hot against it. She shut her eyes, begging her body not to give in to this.

He then went to her mouth, kissing her so hard that she knew her lips will swell. His legs rose in between her thighs and his arms grabbed her waist, lifting her on his lap.

"Let me go." she snapped.

He stopped right then and there, eying her. His eyes widen when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, she wouldn't even look at him.

"You're scaring me, Zoro."

His breathing became slow, more even and he slowly separated from her, leaving her on the couch alone.

"I love you, I'm yours," she started, finally looking at him. "But you scare me when you act like that, like an _beast_."

And when she finished, he left.

He was gone.

* * *

Two weeks since he left her.

Robin felt like she was stabbed in her chest, right through her heart.

"Maybe it was for the best," Nami comforted, her hand on Robin's back. "Think about it like this, what if he really did hurt you. You got rid of that man beas-"

"Man." she corrected.

"Whatever, maybe he's just lost it. Or crazy?" She smiled, "You'll be fine, Robin, you know how many men would love to be with you?"

"I want him." she sighed, standing. "I'm going home for the day, tell boss I wasn't feeling well."

Nami held her hand out but took it back, frowning when her best friend walked out her office, "Yea, gottcha'."

* * *

She sleeps alone.

The bed feels bigger now, empty.

She misses him.

What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"I'm here for you." Law says over the phone, sincerely.

Robin smiles, her chest not hurting as much for once since Zoro left. "I know you are, thank you."

"You're welcome, Nico-ya."

* * *

He's back on the last day of the third week, panting hard.

Robin, with all her willpower, holds herself back from running into his arms.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, he breathes _sorry_.

She bites the inside of her cheek, not wanting to yell at him for leaving her and breaking her heart. She simply stays quiet.

His ears are low, his tail looking dead on the floor. "I didn't, umm, mean to scare you. So, uhh _fuck_, this is so fucking hard." he curses more as he scratches the back of his neck. "It's just, you know, you're mine and I'm, like, yours." He paused. "You said you're mine."

The fact that he's talking so much, he hates talking, and apologizing had Robin chest fluttering.

"You love me?" she finally asked.

He looked at her, ears perked up. "Y-yea, woman, duh. Why would I be back here if I didn't."

And that was it, she ran into him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He picked her up and she straddled his hips. His back hit the wall behind him and he turned them around, now having her back against it.

"I missed you so much." she whimpered, pulling down his pants to expose his cock as he pulled down her long skirt. They didn't waste no time taking off clothes, once her womanhood was expose to him, he trusted into her.

He bit her neck while she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"I missed you so much." she repeated and he trusted harder, lifting one of her legs over his broad shoulders.

"_Mine_."

* * *

She's sleeping on top of him tonight, his arms securely around her naked waist.

_You're mine.__  
_

That's all she could think about.

_And I'm yours._

She never felt so happy.

* * *

"This is _bull_." he groans, his arm being pull by the arm by Robin.

_His woman._

He liked the sound of that.

"My tail needs to _breathe_." he whined, but she ignored him and pulled him into another store. They stuffed it in some sweatpants, since these didn't have a hole in the back for his tail.

And, as she put it, people would freak out if they saw a man walking around with a tail wagging around behind him. His ears were easier to hide since a hat did the job.

"Your tail will be _fine_," she sighed, stopping to adjust his hat. "Stop complaining all your life."

He smirked and Robin raised a brow.

"What?"

He didn't answer but grabbed her by the waist, kissing her when she was close enough. She kissed him back, smiling when their forehead's met.

"My woman."

* * *

"Witch." he spits, looking away in disgust.

Robin held Nami back from attacking him, probably for his own good.

"Bastard." Nami snorted, looking back at Robin. "Why him? Just, _please_, give me a reason for the downgrade?"

Robin laughed softly, "I love him."

Nami shakes her head, "You can't chose who you fall for, _I_ would know."

Zoro watches them from the couch.

* * *

The rest of her friend finally get to meet him, Luffy being the most excited.

"Amazing!" he yells, chasing the growling Zoro as he tries to get away from the man. "Lets play, Zoro!"

"No idiot!"

Sanji and Ussop sit at the kitchen table with Nami and Robin.

"Seriously, Robin, you can do better." Sanji sighs, holding back tears. "He has a _tail_. He has _ears_. We don't even know what the hell he _is_."

"He's a man." Robin says.

"We can't change her mind, trust me, I've tried." Nami sighs.

Ussop shakes his head, "I kinda thought you and Law would end up together, that man is head of heels for ya."

"I love Zoro." she smiles, and they all drops their heads in defeat.

* * *

They were at the airport that Saturday morning. Law is hugging her tightly in his strong arms and she hugs him back.

"I'll always be there for you." he whispers, only for her.

"I know." she whispers just as soft.

He's leaving for five months.

"I kind of wish you never met that man," he chuckles, still in the tight embrace. "I'm so jealous."

Robin pulls back, smiling softly. "Don't say that."

He leans over and pecks her cheek. "I'm just being honest." he chuckles. "I'll be calling you often so make sure that he's treating you right."

"He will."

And without a another word, he was gone.

Zoro walks up behind her, hugging her by the waist.

"I wanted to punch him so fucking bad." he murmurs, turning her around.

She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks for not doing it."

He snorts, "I hate that guy."

Robin pulls him close. "Hate is such a strong word, why not dislike or not to fond of?"

He smirks, "Smart ass."

They kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: So, the idea been in my head since I saw this beautiful fanart of Zoro with a tail and ears licking Robin in a -ahem- naughty way. I couldn't resist. And of course, I had to add my sex scenes in there!~ Love me some Zorobin smut. **_

_**Reviews are love, so love me! :3**_


End file.
